


Steve McGarrett的妄想

by Cold



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 此篇內容有取用到stevo大的《Fever for you》，地址如下http://www.mtslash.com/viewthrea ... &extra=page%3D1





	Steve McGarrett的妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇內容有取用到stevo大的《Fever for you》，地址如下http://www.mtslash.com/viewthrea ... &extra=page%3D1

Danny不白，但是比起軍隊出身的Steve與在夏威夷土生土長的Chin跟Kono來說，他可對的起5-0特警裡”小白臉”的稱號。Steve從來沒有注意過他搭檔的膚色到底怎樣，但是當他的搭擋成為了自己床鋪的另一半主人時，他開始注意到了他搭擋那在小夜燈的照射下變成淡金色的肌膚。  
  
Wakiki的海灘上，人山人海，遊客、衝浪板、遊客、比基尼、遊客。難得的我們的5-0今天成為了其中一員。這都多虧了跟Cath分手的Steve有空，不用照顧Grace的Danny有空，本來就很有空的Kono有空、還有隨便都OK的Chin有空，因此，他們站在這裡。  
  
「好吧，今天就繼續上次的練習吧，Danny」Kono興致勃勃的對著Danny說。  
  
「你們帥氣的在那衝浪，而我像個傻蛋一樣在這裡吃沙子，這真是個好點子。」Danny忍不住碎碎念。  
  
「我來教他好了，Kono你去衝浪吧」突然，站在一旁的Steve開口自告奮勇的要接下教Danny的重責大任。  
  
「什麼時候Superman轉行當Silver Surfer了?」Danny表現得好像很驚訝。而Chin則是真有點小驚訝的問向Steve  
  
「我不知道你還會衝浪?」  
  
「好的很」Steve的嘴角勾起了一抹自豪的角度。  
  
「你有什麼是不會的嗎?」Chin苦笑地接著問。  
  
「恩…」這問題還當真的讓Steve思索了一下，正當Steve要發出n的音時，Danny突然像個小孩子一樣，把手舉的高高的。  
  
「我知道我知道，我知道這個答案」  
  
「Being human」  
  
聽到Danny答案的Chin跟Kono都暴笑出聲，只有當事人皺著自己那可以夾死蒼蠅得眉毛憤憤的看向Danny。而Danny只是給了一個”幹嘛，我講的是事實”的表情。  
  
Steve嘆了口氣，再度開口對著Kono說  
  
「去吧，跟Chin一起去衝浪」  
  
Kono擦了擦剛大笑出的眼淚，帶著燦爛的笑容對眼前的兩人說了句”Ok, Have fun”後，就與Chin一同離開衝浪去了。  
  
  
看著Kono與Chin離去，剩下的兩個人只能大眼瞪小眼，當Steve終於中止兩人的眼神交流後，他說  
  
「好吧，我們從最基本得開始吧」  
  
「等等，我先擦下防曬油」Danny突然說道。  
  
「你是說認真的嗎?」  
  
「我想我說過我不想得皮膚癌吧」  
  
「你怎麼能把這麼囧的單字說出口!?」  
  
「不要拿我的話對我說。」不過，Danny難得的沒有發脾氣，只是讓Steve幫他拿一下防曬油  
  
「諾，幫我拿著一下」  
  
Steve看了看眼前專注在塗抹防曬油的Danny後，將視線轉移到了手上的防曬油上，也許這就是Danny為什麼這麼白的原因?Danny是不是只要出門，都會塗上防曬油?  
  
  
Danny的手指澆著乳白色的防曬油，先是滑過了自己可愛的小腿肚，再滑上了自己線條優美的大腿，手指頑皮的在大腿內側來回遛達。然後那邪惡的小東西避開短褲的部分，爬上了Danny肌理分明的小腹，將每一塊肌肉都覆上了一層光亮。接著它上行到了Steve最愛的地方，先是柔順了金黃色的胸毛後，便在兩旁像是誘惑Steve一樣的打轉著，他能聽到Danny挑逗的聲音  
  
「Steve，你可以幫我嗎?」  
  
Steve吞了吞口水，正想回話……………  
  
「Steve!!!」  
  
突然，Danny的大嗓門驚醒了Steve。  
  
「Steve，我說你可以幫個忙，把防曬油倒一點給我嗎?」  
  
「喔，好…」  
  
Steve一邊倒著防曬油，一邊在心裡大叫不妙。自從上次妄想過喝醉酒的Danny誘惑自己後，現在自己的腦中總會時不時的出現色誘自己的Danny。不是說自己沒有把Danny吃乾抹盡，只是Steve沒想到自己腦中的妄想這麼的厲害，盡出現一些現實中絕對不會出現的Danny，而且每個都性感的要命，場景與服裝也是，一個換過一個，個個精采。  
  
『婀…原來我Steve McGarrett也只能可憐地靠妄想阿…』Steve苦命的想著。  
  
而這邊還再努力想將防曬油塗到後背的Danny，完全沒有注意到那邊內心已是波滔洶湧的Steve。當Danny又一次想塗到背部正中央失敗後，Steve終於停止自怨自艾開口問向了Danny  
  
「需要我幫你嗎?」  
  
「謝了，我想脫臼我的手，把它反折到後面不是什麼好方法」Danny諷刺道。  
  
「我是說我幫你塗，sunshine」  
  
「那我更希望是那邊那位比基尼辣妹幫我」  
  
「我也有比基尼的，親愛的」Steve邊說邊對著Danny燦爛的一笑。Danny抖了抖，為腦中的畫面感到背脊發涼。  
  
「不，這樣就好，還是這樣幫我塗就好…」  
  
當Danny在Steve面前背過了身，Steve突然發現了個問題，那就是Danny太矮了，這樣等他塗到Danny的腰時，他會不得不彎著腰，這樣未免也太辛苦了。  
  
「Danny你還是趴在衝浪板上吧，這樣我比較好塗，反正等等也是要從滑水開始做起。」  
  
Danny想著也對，於是就趴到了板子上，等待著Steve幫自己擦防曬油。  
  
沾了點防曬油後，Steve的手抹過Danny訓練完美的背肌，手指下的肌肉結實有彈性，充滿了力量。  
  
「挖喔，Chin把Kono扛了起來耶，到底是怎麼做到的阿?」Danny面向海面的姿勢，讓他注意到了在做衝浪特技的Chin跟Kono。  
  
「我不知道原來Chin有這麼大的力量。」Danny連連驚呼著。  
  
但Steve根本聽不見Danny到底在說什麼，他的一門心思全放在Danny性感的後背上。  
  
Danny的背很迷人，除了那些完美的肌肉，你仔細看的話，還能看到在那淡金色的肌膚上，那些細微柔軟的體毛。Steve當然不會錯過這些，他最喜歡用他的手掌滑過Danny背脊，這樣就能感受到Danny微微得顫抖著，就像現在這樣。Danny的顫抖總更能激發起Steve的欲望，他會因此一遍又一遍的將自己的手撫過了Danny的背，聽到他發出的小聲喘息。  
  
「Please……」  
  
這時候，他便會低下頭舔………  
  
「Please ! Steve你要塗到什麼時候，太陽都快要下山了。」Steve再一次的在自己的心裡把自己一槍爆頭了。他天殺的又陷入自己的妄想中了。  
  
「好了，好了」看著眼前明顯已經不耐煩的Danny，Steve趕緊回答道。他站了起來，把防曬油丟到一旁。在心裡再次告訴自己不要再做愚蠢的妄想後，Steve像個教練似的開口道：  
  
「好，你現在先做滑水的動作，然後數到三之後，站起來，我會調整你的姿勢。」  
  
「OK，又要開始這些蠢蛋的動作了，為什麼每個人教的都一樣?」開始滑水動作的Danny又開始碎碎念。而當他一二三站起來後，Steve真想死了  
  
  
  
認真的，兩個被衝浪板磨的通紅的乳頭?  
  
Steve McGarrett決定放棄與自己的妄想鬥爭，讓它們愛怎麼去就怎麼去吧。  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
